A Mysterious Future or Past?
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: It's 2012, Aelita, Lucy, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie are getting ready to graduate, but will they get the chance when a meteor is nearby? OxA, UxY, and JxOC. Summary short so I don't give too much away.
1. Meteor, Pass or Hit?

**I know I shouldn't start so many stories and then not finish them… but I got this idea while watching a movie in science the other day and had to get it started before I forgot. All the math hurt my brain so let's just pretend that Yumi graduated 2011 and everyone else graduates 2012. Ok? Good. **

**Also, feel like I have to point this out, it's not scientifically accurate, like I said; math hurts my brain when it's dealing with years and such. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own the idea for the Clagons. I also own Lucy.**

**------------------**

The year is 2012. It's April. Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Lucy are getting ready to graduate in just over a month. The group is living in a small house, all six of them. Lucy walks into the main room and flicks on the television, for some form of noise while she studied. Great, Jeremie had been at it last, some science news stuff.

Lucy was about to change the channel when something stopped her.

'_It is expected to pass by the Earth in just a few days, though it will be a close one.' _The TV announcer said, his voice monotone, almost as if he were bored that a meteor would pass so close by Earth.

"More meteor talk?" Aelita asked as she walked into the room, having heard the television from the next room.

"Yup," Lucy replied, "It's going to be pretty close."

"If they got their facts right, it could hit us in a few days." Aelita said with a mischievous smile as Odd walked through the front door.

"Odd!" Lucy said, "Make your girlfriend stop scaring everybody!"

Odd smiled as he walked over to Aelita, wrapping his arms around her waist. He'd grown a lot and he was now almost a foot taller than Aelita, not that she hadn't grown, just not as much.

"What is she doing now?" Odd asked, resting his chin on Aelita's shoulder.

"She said the meteor could hit us." Lucy complained childishly.

"It's true!" Aelita retorted.

"Don't go scaring people just because the news men are never right." Odd said with a smile.

"I really think that they're wrong this time." Aelita said in defense.

"You say that all the time, mostly about the weather." Odd smirked, "I don't mind, but don't scare poor Lucy."

"Fine, but you be prepared." Aelita said, untangling herself from Odd's embrace and walking towards the room that she was supposed to share with Yumi, but it turned out that she shared it with Odd more often than not.

**-----------**

At dinner that night the group sat around the wooden table.

"So, what does everybody think will happen with the meteor?" Yumi asked, she knew it would cause controversy and slight chaos within the group, but it was better than sitting watching each other eat.

"It'll pass right by, but it'll be a close one." Lucy responded before stuffing a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"It's probably going to hit us; they said its course wasn't for sure anyway." Aelita said casually, though she cast a mischievous glance at Lucy, who threatened the pink-haired girl silently with her fork.

"It will cause devastating disasters all over Earth no matter what it does, people are going to die." Jeremie reasoned.

"I have no theories other than it exists and it's going to affect us." Odd announced.

"It'll do as it pleases, causing whatever catastrophes it so desires." Ulrich said noncommittally.

"So it's going to cause some issues no matter what huh?" Yumi said.

She was answered by five nods before Odd dug into his food again, receiving a disgusted look from Ulrich.

"Real civilized Odd." Lucy jibed.

"Like it matters." Odd retorted.

----------

Later that night, the group dispersed into their normal groups, Odd with Aelita, Ulrich with Yumi, and Lucy with Jeremie.

The house had grown quiet and Aelita had almost fallen asleep curled against Odd when a low rumbling split the silence. Aelita's eyes flew open and both teens leapt to their feet. All six teens were together in the living room within seconds as the rumbling began to shake the ground and deafen the group. Yumi glanced out the window to see a blindingly bright light coming towards the earth.

"No," Yumi gasped as she turned back to the others, joining their scared huddle on the center of the room.

----------------------

**Dun Dun Dun! So, you like so far? There's more so don't panic, just review**


	2. Lye and Orin

The rumbling grew into a roar and the house shook fiercely as the group of friends huddled together in fear. The ball of rock and fire grew closer with terrifying speed. There was a bone-shuddering boom and a wave of extreme heat hit the house followed by a cloud of dust and rock debris, though the teens knew nothing after that boom and the heat.

** Millions of Years Later **

A light green and purple creature crept through a field of lavender. He was about the size of a house cat, and as he leapt his wings were revealed. The rabbit-like creature he had been stalking hopped quickly away. He snorted in disgust, flapping his wings a few times before settling them back against his ribcage. There was a musical giggle and as he turned his glare became playful as he saw the beautiful female that was watching him. She was light green with light brown paws; her back, head, and tail were peppered with colorful patches of red, yellow, pink, and purple with the occasional spot of black.

"Great job." She smirked.

"Let's see you do better Lye!" He challenged.

"Alright then." She said, accepting the challenge playfully.

She spread her wings, as colorful as her pelt; they looked almost petal-like. She rose into the air and he followed, a happy laugh shining in his purple eyes.

----------------------

These creatures, Orin and Lye, are meadow Clagons, just one of the four types of Clagons that live all over this land. What is this land? Why, Earth of course, millions of years after a meteor struck, causing the extinction of humans and almost all other life forms. The Earth is coming out of an ice age and the continents are beginning to collide and form one big land mass. There are many strange and colorful creatures roaming this land, but for our purposes we will focus on six Clagons. Storm and Misha, both Forest Clagons, Lily, a Mountain Clagon, Remba, a Cave Clagon, and of course, Lye and Orin, the Meadow Clagons we have already met.

----------------

Lye landed gracefully in the mountain meadow that was full of colorful flowers. Orin landed a little ways off. Lye smiled at Orin before crouching low among the flowers. Her colorful pelt helped her blend in.

A little ways off a creature sat stock still. It knew that the Clagons had landed, but since it was shortsighted it wasn't sure where they were or if they had spotted it.

Lye had in fact spotted this small creature, its ears, red and rather flower-like, twitched as well as its hollow grass-like whiskers. Lye, her body completely alert, readied herself to spring. She slowly counted down the seconds before her pounce.

_Three… Two..._

Just then the earth beneath her feet shuddered tremendously.

Orin braced himself; his claws dug into the cool meadow soil and looked towards Lye.

Lye, caught completely off guard, dropped to the ground and clung there, waiting for the earthquake to stop, her eyes shut tightly.

---------

Lye looked out into a strange room, a sofa and armchairs formed a semi-circle around a small black box. There was a rumble which pressed on Lye's ears. In the center of the room there stood six beings. They were all clutching each other with what appeared to be their forelegs, but instead of paws they had strange appendages that looked almost like rather large paws, except for the fact that they were all spread out and instead of being all together each of their 'toes' was long and spread apart, though some clutched the strange swaths of a strange material which covered the body of these creatures. They looked rather bare, with their only fur being longer and only on the top of their strangely flat faces. There was a clear substance in the wall of the room, through that substance Lye could see a large fiery rock coming towards the ground. As it hit there was a wave of heat, blasting Lye and she opened her eyes wide.

"Lye! Lye! Are you ok?" Orin asked, hovering somewhere above her head.

"Yea…" Lye mumbled, trying to locate her friend, "What happened?"

"The earthquake hit and you fell, then you sorta blacked out." Orin informed her, sounding worried.

"It was weird," Lye muttered, pushing herself to her paws, "There was this place, a room, and there were strange furless creatures in it, six of them, and they were clutching each other and they looked scared."

"That is strange." Orin agreed, "I had a dream sorta like that last night, only there was this fiery rock coming at the ground, then it hit and-"

"There was a wave of heat." Lye and Orin finished in unison.

"That's really weird." Orin said.

"It is," Lye agreed, "Should we see if Lily knows anything about this?"

"Her and Storm, maybe they have had similar experiences." Orin added.

"Let's go then." Lye said, taking flight.

"So much for lunch." Orin grumbled as he looked at his stomach before taking flight himself.

--------------

**You like? Review please I really like the way this story is shaping up**


	3. Mreagons and Mowgons

**Yes, an update, I've been busy lately. Just so it's not too confusing there are 5 Clagon languages, Universal, Meadow, Cave, Mountain, and Forest. Some terms, like names and species names of prey, are Universal with no word for them other than the Universal term. **

**Ramesco is a creature that is rat-like with scales rather than fur. It's also used as a friendly teasing term for someone who is troublesome. **

**Now you can get on with reading**

**-------------------**

Storm crouched low, his dark brown underbelly blending perfectly with the leaf-litter, his upside-down tabby stripes matching the branches of the bush he was hiding in. His green back and wings hiding him perfectly in the bush. His brown eyes were fixed on a Vrole, a small dark-furred woodland creature, and his favorite meal. He moved his paw slowly, careful not to make any noise as he went to step towards the creature.

"Storm!" Hissed a familiar voice in a quietly urgent voice. It was enough to alert the Vrole and Storm flinched as he watched it scurry away.

"Misha!" He hissed, agitation clear in his voice, "What is it?"

"Meadow Clagons." Misha, a mottled brown Clagon said.

"Meadows huh?" Storm said with an agitated swish of his leaf-green tail, "What are they doing so far from home?"

"I don't know." Misha said, "But I think we should avoid them."

"Or jump them." Storm growled, backing into the bush to conceal himself, "They cost me my lunch."

Misha nodded and leapt with amazing agility and grace onto a low tree branch.

---**Language is only Meadow**---

"Wait," Orin said, waving his light green tail in front of Lye to bring her to a stop, "I smell Forest Clagon."

"Storm?" Lye asked hopefully.

"Maybe, I can't tell, there's two, Storm normally keeps to himself." Orin mused, "Unless he found himself a female."

"You never know." Lye said with a smirk.

-**Languages are marked mostly is you can understand it it's going to be Universal or Forest**-

"Storm?" asked a voice Storm thought he recognized; he peered from the bushes to see two Meadow Clagons talking.

"Mrreye, Ee roan't reo, ssssmdow, Storm reeowmy raoes eo mreagon." Mewed the light green and purple Clagon in Meadow, "Mmeoss mre screowd mreagon mowgon."

"Mreo endra reoa." said the other Clagon, again in Meadow.

"You talking about me you little Ramesco?" Storm mewed under his breath with a smile, realizing who it was as he stepped out of his bushy hiding place.

"Storm!" Orin mewed happily as his friend stepped into the clearing.

"Who are they Storm?" Misha asked in Forest, stepping out beside Storm.

"Mre screowd mreagon mowgon." Lye said with a smile in Meadow.

Orin smiled and nodded.

"This is Orin and Lye." Storm explained quickly to Misha in Forest, "Old friends of mine."

"Who's the girl Storm?" Orin asked with a wry smile.

Storm rolled his chocolate eyes, "This is Misha," he said, switching easily to the Universal Clagon.

"Nice to meet you Misha." Orin mewed with a nod.

**- Now anything that you can understand is Universal and other languages are marked, though will be understandable on occassion-**

"Likewise." Misha mewed slowly, slightly unsure of herself.

"Why did you come here? It's been so long." Storm asked, his brown eyes betraying some of his worry.

"We've been getting these weird dreams and visions." Orin mewed.

"About creatures in a room with a meteor crashing into Earth." Lye added, her Universal slightly choppy.

"Really?" Storm said, "Misha had a vision a while ago, just before the quake."

All eyes turned towards Misha.

"There was a room with hairless creatures and the meteor, a wave of heat, then nothing." Misha said shortly, her Universal wasn't very good, having never had to switch before.

"That's exactly the same thing that we saw." Lye mewed.

"That's really weird." Storm said, "Have you talked to Lily?"

"Not yet, we thought we'd come to you first." Orin answered.

"Misha? Geru embrin eeshrou emora ze?" Storm asked the mottled brown female in Forest.

"Uhmza." Misha replied with a nod.

"We'll come with you." Storm said, seeing his friend's befuddled faces.

"That'll be wonderful Storm." Lye mewed warmly.

"Off we go then." Orin mewed, turning and brushing his face and neck along the face and neck of Lye as he did so before he wrapped his tail loosely around hers as they walked side-by-side towards the mountainous terrain that was Lily's home.

Storm smiled as he watched his friend's display of affection and possession. Lye was his to-be mate, Storm had known this for quite a while but that didn't mean he didn't feel some attraction to the colorful female. Who wouldn't? She was always warm and comforting, and polite, and playful, and… woah, woah. Storm brought his train of thought to a standstill, "Grnza Lye." He hissed at himself quietly in Forest, to keep his mind in check.

"Remind me to keep you far away from her when she goes into heat." Misha whispered playfully into his ear in Forest.

"You really think-" Storm hissed back in Forest before getting cut off by Misha's tail.

"We'd best catch up." She mewed smartly in Forest.


End file.
